1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage apparatus, in particular, to a backward compatible storage apparatus suitable for transferring and exchanging digital information between various portable electronic apparatuses. In addition, the present invention relates to a card type storage apparatus, in particular, to a card type storage apparatus suitable for transferring and exchanging digital information between various portable electronic apparatuses.
Moreover, the present invention relates to various portable wireless terminals such as a personal computer, a portable information terminal, a portable telephone unit, and a PHS (Personal Handyphone System) unit and various electronic apparatuses such as a digital camera and a voice recorder.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various types of information such as characters, still pictures, moving pictures, music, and voice are handled as digital data. Various types of storage mediums such as a magnetic tape, a floppy disk, a hard disk, and a magneto-optical disc have been used to record such types of digital data.
For example, a floppy disk is a most-widely used storage medium. However, since the medium should be rotatably-driven, a motor and a rotating mechanism are essentially required for a floppy disk drive. Thus, the floppy disk could not be a medium suitable for an electronic apparatus that is small and light.
In addition, portable wireless terminals such as portable telephone units and PHS units have become common and their size and weight have been reduced. However, such wireless terminals do not have detachable storage apparatuses. Thus, when a wireless terminal such as a portable telephone unit or a PHS unit is replaced with a new model, the directory and various settings of the old unit may not be used for the new unit. Thus, the contents of the directory and settings of the old unit should be manually input to the new unit.
A digital camera with a floppy disk drive that records photographed pictures on a floppy disk has been proposed. With such a digital camera, since photographed pictures are recorded on a floppy disk, the pictures can be used with a PC (Personal Computer) or the like. However, the size and weight of the digital camera depend on those of the floppy disk. Thus, since the digital camera becomes large and heavy, it is not suitable as a portable apparatus.
The storage apparatuses that such portable electronic apparatuses have do not satisfy both requirements of compatibility with other electronic apparatuses of prior generations and small/light structure necessary for portable apparatuses.
Thus, a storage apparatus that satisfies both requirements of compatibility with other electronic apparatuses of prior generations and small/light structure is required.